Kitty Pryde's Past
by Emerald Lionheart
Summary: Kitty and Remy. The past. With comic aspects


Disclaimer: We the koosh balls of the United States. do grope and rescue this balcony for the United States of America. To put or keep it in useful order for wisdom or insanity. All is greasy. We don't own X-men.

Emerald: Goddamn plot bunnies!

Zozma: Uh oh!

Emerald: Zozma! This IS your fault!

Zozma: *Gulp*

Emerald: Kitty-fic! 

Zozma: I love Kitty!

Emerald: This fic mentions the Prydes' having money, however not in the quantities mentioned. This is a purposely-made mistake and as you read you will see why.

Lute: Wha? Anyway, tell us if you need a translation of what is said. We are using aspects from Comic-Remy for this, so don't bite our heads off.

Zozma: Oh yeah this me and Em's older brother Lute!

Lute: What Zozma said.

**************************************************************************************

New Orleans: 10 years ago (Zozma: If Kitty is 15 nowadays…)

                "Momma? Where are we again?" Kitty asked her mother as she stared out the hotel window. The Pryde family was on a twenty-day vacation/business trip to New Orleans and was staying at the hotel Renaissance Pere Marquette. 

                "New Orleans, Daddy is here for a very important business meeting and you and me are going to see all the sites!" Terri smiled at her baby girl.

                "Yay! This is gonna be so fun!" Kitty laughed and jumped onto her bed. She started digging through her duffle bag and pulled out a camera.

                "Will I get to take pictures? Of all the cool stuff in New…Ore-leens?" Kitty stumbled over the city's name.

                "Of course. Do you remember all the sites Daddy and I told you about?" She sat down next to Kitty.

                "Uhhh…the one French Farmers' Market in the French Nickel." Kitty guessed.

                "French Market and Farmers' Market in the French Quarter." Terri corrected.

                "I was close! St. Elizabeth's Orphanage! That's in the Garden District. The aquarium place in the Arts District, the art museum in City Park. The Met-ae-re cemetery in Met-ae-re.  Shale-met Battlefield at English Turn. Oh! And the Statue of John McDono!" Kitty was now reading out of a guidebook.

                "Aquarium of the Americas, New Orleans Museum of Art, Metairie Cemetery, Chalmette Battlefield, and the Statue of John McDonough. The statue is in Lafayette Square." Terri laughed as Kitty frowned at the corrections.   
                "I think we should visit the statue first! Because it will take only a minute!" Kitty jumped off her bed and went back to looking out her window.

                "We'll visit all those sites and then spend our time in the French Quarter." Carmen, Kitty's father, came into the room. 

"As a matter-of-fact, we'll visit that statue tonight after dinner." He added.

"Where are we eating at dear?" Terri turned towards her husband.

"Alex Patout's Louisiana Restaurant. We shall dine on Cajun cooking, my family." Carmen exclaimed dramatically.  
                "We're gonna cook a Cajun?" Kitty stared at her father with a look of horror on her heart-shaped face.

"Kitty! Cajun recipes! Not actual Cajuns." Terri laughed softly as she got hers and Kitty's coats from the closet.

**************************************************************************************Lafayette Square: Statue of John McDonough

                "So this man wasn't well liked and he donated money to schools and stuff?" Kitty asked after the three had read the information plaque.

                "Well, that's the story in a nutshell." Carmen laughed.

                "Kitty, sweetie, stay right here. Daddy and I are gonna get you a surprise." Terri smiled at her husband as they went to get a chocolate ice cream cone for Kitty.

                "Okay Momma." Kitty smiled and sat down on a bench near the statue. After ten minutes something happened.

                "Petite?" A handsome man walking with a boy, called to her.

                "Wha? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Kitty stood up and backed away form the duo.

                "Well den, le' us introduce ourselves, petite, an' we won' be strangahs no moahr. Ah am Jean-Luc and dis be Remy, petite. Now yah know us so we are no' strangers no moahr."

                "Um…I don't think that's how it works. I'm Kitty Pryde, nice to meet you." Kitty smiled at them, still standing and still a little nervous.

                "Petite Chat, den." Jean-Luc smiled kindly.

                "Petite means little and Chat means…cat?" Kitty remembered what her father had taught her.

                "Dat is righ', petite Chat. Yoahr paren's sen' us foahr yah. Dey wan' yah ta come wit' us tah mee' up wit' dem." Jean-Luc held out his hand to Kitty. Kitty hesitated, before grabbing his hand. The three started walking away from the statue, in the opposite direction from where Kitty's parents went to go get ice cream. (Zozma: Her parent went north, Kitty and Co. went south, basically.)

**************************************************************************************Somewhere near the Thieves' Guild Headquarters

                "Remy, yah haven' talke' much. W'ats de problem?" Jean-Luc was carrying Kitty who had gotten tired.          

                "Not'in', I was jus' t'inkin'. Dat's all." Ten-year-old Remy answered.

                "W'at yah t'inkin' 'bout?"

                "De girl. She's gonna be upse' w'en she wakes up. An' scare'.  Poahr t'in'."

                "T'ink 'bout de Guil', Remy, no' de girl."

                "Ah know dat! Bu', yah hear' dem, dey had so many t'in's planne'." 

                "Remy, if wors' comes tah wors', an' de paren's don' pay, yah can take her tah all de sahtes. W'en she trus's yah, yah can take her tah de sahtes dey talke' 'bout visitin'. De girl is smar', she won' run away aftah aw'ile."

                "She'll hate us, dat's w'at she'll do. Like any ot'er normal girl. She won' understahnd dat we have tah do dis foahr de Guil'. Dat de Assassins' Guil' has kidnappe' anot'er ally of ours. She will mess up everyt'ing an' de Assassins will kill anot'er frien'!" Remy ran inside ahead of his 'father' and the sleeping Kitty.

                "Remy." Jean-Luc sighed and smiled down at Kitty.

                "Petite Chat, yoahr paren's bettah pay de ransom or else Remy may no' like yah very much. Be gentle wit' her, she's no' a monstah oahr anyt'ing like dat. Pu' her in de bedroom beside Remy's room. An' tell Remy dat he's responsible foahr her!" Jean-Luc went into his own room.

**************************************************************************************Lafayette Square: Earlier then what just happened above.

                "Kitty? Where are you, sweetie?"  
                "Honey? This is no time to be playing games. Come out and see what we've brought you." Terri looked at the bench where Kitty had left her pink purse. On top was a note. 

Written in flowing script: _'Sir and Madam. We have your daughter. Look for more information tomorrow at your hotel. She is unharmed and very safe. Let's try to keep it that way.'_

                Terri fainted.   

                "Oh no! Terri, wake up. Some one, get me the police!" Carmen cradled his wife 

**************************************************************************************

Thieves' Guild HQ: Next day, morning

                "Mmmmm…where am I?" Kitty sat up, not recognizing the room she was in.

                "Goo' morning, Miss Kitty." A maid smiled sweetly at Kitty.

                "Umm…who are you? And where am I?"

                "Ah am Annette, yahr maid foahr yahr stay here. Yah are at de Guil' Headquartahs."

                "Where are Momma and Daddy?" 

                " Has de girl woke up ye'?" Remy came into the room.

                "Master Remy, she is no' properly attiahred." Annette scolded.

                "Hurry up." Remy went back outside.

                "Miss Kitty, tahme tah ge' dresse'. Master Remy will explaihn everyt'in' yah nee' tah know." Annette pulled out a long blue skirt and a white button up blouse, Kitty's size. She laid them on the bed and pulled out some white stockings and black Mary Janes. 

                "I have to wear that stuff?" Kitty looked surprised.

                "We don' have anyone yahr size here. These are jus' what we coul' fahnd. Now Miss Kitty, Ah'm sure yah know how tah dress y'self so Ah'll leave yah be." Annette went back to bustling around the room as Kitty pulled on the clothing.

                "An' now yah look as beautiful as a dove. Master Remy, yah can come in now." 

                "Now dat she's 'properly attiahred' Ah can take her an' explaihn everyt'in', right?" Remy asked.

                "Yes, yah can." Annette rolled her eyes and continued with her bustling.

                "Ahright, come on. We have tah talk tah mah fathah. Remember? Jean-Luc?" Remy offered his arm to Kitty, who blinked in confusion before getting the idea.

                "Remy! Petite Chat! It's nice tah see yah two are getting' along so good." Jean-Luc smiled at the two children.

                "Don' yah t'ink yah shoul' tell her de plahn we have foahr her? So she knows how tah behave?" Remy asked.       
                "Now, now don' rush me Remy. Si' dow', si' dow'. Yah are here, because de rival Guil' has kidnappe' one o' our allies. Yahr paren's have lotsa money an' we need lotsa money. So we are holdin' yah foahr ransom. Don' be scare' now~" Kitty cut him off.

                "Cool! I've never been kidnapped before! Or held for ransom! This so neat!" Kitty exclaimed.

                "So, yahr no' scare'?" Remy asked.

                "Why should I be? You guys have been so nice to me so far. Only…" Kitty trailed off.  
                "Wha' is de problem, Petite Chat?" Jean-Luc looked concerned

                "Well, me and my family came here not only for a business trip but for vacation and I was hoping to see all the sites!" Kitty rushed to a window.

                "If yah be goo' an' don' run away, I can take yah tah all de sahtes." Remy said.

                "Yah'll have tah change yahr clothes again. It's 'bout impossible tah run aroun', like we do, in a skir'." Remy added.  
                "Huh?" Kitty stopped staring out the window.

                "We travel by roof top an' secret passages an' such. Hard tah do dat in a skir'."  Remy answered, gesturing with his hands.

                "Well, it's settle' den. Remy, yah are in full responsibility foahr Petite Chat. Petite Chat, yah are in full responsibility tah make sure he don' ge' in trouble." Jean-Luc winked at Kitty who giggled.

**************************************************************************************

Renaissance Pere Marquette: Little after what happened up there.

Once again, in flowing script: _We request that you pay 100,000 dollars for the return of Kitty. As you can see in the picture she is alive and healthy. Cute girl. When you get the money, leave a note at the base of the statue where you last saw Kitty. You will receive more instructions afterwards._

                "Oh no! Kitty, baby, I'm sorry!" Terri cried softly.

                "Mrs. Pryde, we will get your daughter back, I assure you. Now about the ransom…" A police officer said.

**************************************************************************************

Scene: St. Anthony's Garden, behind St. Louis Cathedral: Three weeks after the Kidnapping

"Our firs' sahte o' tahday. Duels were fough' here, petite." Remy sat down on the ground. Kitty was  wearing khakis, a black t-shirt, and black boots. She looked…like a doll, a bebelle, the only word Remy could think to describe the cute little girl. 

                "Duels…to win hearts? Of the girls they loved?" Kitty giggled.

                "Sometahmes. Woul' yah wan' someone tah duel foahr yahr heart?" Remy asked.

                "Romantic. Like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. Those movies are my favorites!"

                "Disney movies? Have yah evah seen Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet or any James Bond movies?"

                "Daddy read Romeo and Juliet to me and I'm too young to see any James Bond movies!"   
                "Yah mus' see de play on stage tah ge' de full effect." 

                "I guess."

                "Ah know, petite!"

                "Do not!"

                "Do tah!"

"Do not!"

                "Do tah!"

                "Do not!"

                "Do tah! Do tah! Do tah!Do tah! Do tah!" Remy tackled Kitty and started tickling her.

                "You win!" Kitty laughed hysterically.

                "Remy ahways wins!" They sat up.

                "Whatever."

                "Do tah!"

                "I'm not gonna argue with you."

                "'Cause Ah'm right!"  
                "Are not!"

                "Are tah!"

                "Let's not start that again!"

                "Oh! Yahr no fun, petite."

                "Am too!"

                "Le's no' star' dat again!" 

                "Very funny." Kitty rolled her eyes.

                "Ah am funny."  
                "To look at."

                "Dat's mean! Ah thought lil' girls was supposed tah be nice!"

                "I'm not little!"

                "Are tah!"

                "Let's not start that again!" Kitty fell over, snickering. Remy smirked, bit his bottom lip, and broke out it to fits of laughter. 

                "Ah t'ink yah shoul' han' de girl ovah tah us, Remy!"

                "No."

                "Remy, who are those people." Kitty whispered from behind Remy. They were standing up again.

                "De Assassins Guil'. Petite, when Ah say run, run!"  
                "Or no'!" Someone grabbed Kitty from behind.  
                "Remy!" Kitty yelled as she was carried off.

                "Okay, Remy. De deal is off. We have de girl an' here is yahr friend." They tossed a battered man in front of Remy.

                "T'anks for de girl!" The Assassins ran off.

                "…Master Remy…dey Assassins wan'e' us tah hol' someone foahr ransom…Dey planne' tah kidnap our…ransomee…an' han' ovah me, dead. Dey didn' plan…on us gettin' someone so quickly…so dey lef' me alive."

                "Hol' on, save yahr explahnation foahr Jean-Luc. Come on." Remy helped the man, Marc St. Pierre, up and they started walking back to Headquarters.

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Thieves Guild HQ

                "Dey took de girl." Jean-Luc sighed after hearing the story. He had sent Marc to the infirmary. He, Remy, and Annette were discussing what had happened.

                "De beat de hell ou' o' Marc. Who's no' tah say dat dey won' do de same tah Kitty?" Remy asked.

                "Master Remy, watch yahr language. Yah know de ways o' de Assassins. Yah can help plan a rescue." Annette said.

                "We're no' rescuing de girl." Jean Luc said.

                "WHAT?" Remy shouted.

                "We're no' rescuing de girl." 

                "We have tah! She's mah frien'!" Remy exclaimed.

                "I tol' yah no' tah ge' attached!" Jean-Luc snapped.

                "…" Remy was silent and Annette was looking down.

                "Annette, take Remy tah his room."  Jean-Luc stood up and exited the study.

                "Come, Master Remy." Annette led Remy to his room.

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Remy's Room: Midnight

                "Master Remy wake up!" Marc shook Remy roughly.

                "Wha? It's no' mornin' ye'!" Remy muttered groggily.  
                "Do yah wan' tah rescue yahr lil' frien', don' yah?" 

                "Fathah sai'…" Remy started to repeat Jean-Luc's words.

                "Fathah sai' tah go rescue Kitty when he's no' lookin'!" Marc winked at him.

                "Ah hate it when yah t'ink o' somet'in' like dat before me!" Remy whined as he grabbed his darkest clothing and got dressed.

                "Aren' yah still injure' though?" Remy asked as they crept down the hallway.

                "Yeah, an' Ah'm gonna hurt him moahr when we ge' back!" Annette exclaimed when the duo got outside.

                "Awww…Ah didn' mean tah ge' bea' up so badly!" (Lute: Annette and Marc are twins)

                "Whatevah! Le's go an' rescue Miss Kitty." Annette put Remy in front. "Yah lea' de way." Annette ordered.

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Assassins' Guild HQ: Little after midnight

                "Dere's Kitty." Marc pointed towards the girl who was tied to a chair and gagged.

                "Dere's Julian, Belladonna, Marius, wow! A lo' o' people are dere." Annette muttered, recognizing the important members of the Assassins Guild.

                "So what's de plan o' attack?" Remy asked.

                "Yah creep dow' dere an' untie Kitty. Don' ungag her. We nee' her tah kee' quie'. Annette will be de distraction. An' aftah yah ge' Kitty up here, me an' Annette will blow up de exit aftah we ge' ou'!" 

                "Don' yah wan' me tah help yah wit' de blowin' up?" Remy asked.

                "De girl will trus' yah de mos' an' yahr de smalles' of us. Dat means yah de rescue crew!" Annette explained.

                "No fair!" Remy whined.

                "Shu' up an' go rescue Miss Kitty!" Annette snarled at him. Remy smirked and jumped off the balcony. Landing silently, he snuck over to where Kitty was tied up. He untied the ropes but kept them taut until Annette hopped down from her spot. She smiled and bowed, pulling out throwing daggers.

                "Ah, Annette St. Pierre, do no' appreciate mah brothah comin' back bea' up an' bashe' up! Gettin' de okay from mah Guil'master, Ah am here tah ge' revenge!" Annette said dramatically. Remy snorted.

                "Ah don' t'ink yahr gonna be able tah back up dat t'reat!" Louis, a lackey threatened.  
                "Dat's what yah t'ink!" Annette threw a dagger, hitting a hidden switch on it and blowing up a spot on the floor.  
                "Ge' her!" Marius ordered. A bunch of Assassins attacked and Annette started blowing up spots in front of them, knocking them out.

                "Okay, Petite Chat, it's tahme foahr us tah ge' goin'!" Remy grabbed Kitty's hand and started up the stairs and off the balcony, the way the three rescuers came in the first place.  
                "Annette! Come on! Remy's go' Kitty!" Marc called from the exit. Annette caught up to him and the dropped the explosives. 

                "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Annette screamed as a dagger embedded itself into her back. She fell down. Remy and Kitty who were waiting for the others knelt down and picked her up, barely.

                "Remy! Blow up de doorway! Cave it in!" Marc commanded as he cradled Annette.

                "Duck an' cover!" Remy called out as he threw a large rock into the doors. The doors blew up and pieces of the building blocked the exit.

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Thieves Guild HQ: Five days later: Morning

                "…God rest her soul. Amen."  The Catholic Priest finished his sermon. Annette Gabrielle St. Pierre was put to rest. Kitty was standing next to Remy and Jean-Luc. Marc came over to her.

                "Miss Kitty, Kitty? Don' blame yahself. It wasn' yahr faul' dat Annette died. Dem bastards in de Assassins Guil' kille' her. Don' blame yahself." Marc knelt down beside her and smiled sadly.  
                "But she came to rescue me! You and Remy could've died too!" Kitty protested.

                "She came tah rescue yah, bu' she also came tah ge' revenge on her brothah." Marc said.

                "…I'm really sorry Marc." Kitty whispered.

                "It's no' yahr faul'. Yahr full name is Kathryn Anna Pryde, righ'?"

                "Yeah, why?" 

                "Is dat a tradition in yahr family? K. A. P.?" 

                "Kinda, it just started. My cousin is Kaitlen Annabelle Pryde."

                "Den when yah have a chile' o' yahr own, foahr her middle name, choose Annette, please." Marc stood up and nodded at Jean-Luc. 

                "Sir, wit' yahr permission, Ah'd like tah take a period of mournin'. Is it all righ' if Ah…"

                "Of course, Marc. Take care of yahrself, de Guil' nee's yah moahr den yah t'ink." Jean-Luc nodded his head.

                "T'ank yah, sir." Marc smiled at Remy and Kitty and left.

                "Well, Petite Chat, Ah t'ink it's tahme foahr yah tah ge' back tah yahr paren's." Jean-Luc smiled at Kitty.  
                "So soon?" She and Remy said at the same time. Jean-Luc smiled at them.

                "Make sure she's back wit' her paren's by midnigh', Remy."    
                "Yes!" Remy exclaimed as Kitty hugged Jean-Luc. He smiled and handed her a bag.

                "Ah don' know if yahr paren's will le' yah kee' dis stuff, bu' here anyway." 

**************************************************************************************

Scene: Lafayette Square: Statue of John McDonough: 10 minutes before midnight

                "Here, Petite Chat, take dis." Remy handed her a stuffed purple dragon and a battered deck of cards.  
                "De cards are de mos' valuable t'in's tah me. Ah t'ink yah migh' fin' dem useful."

                "Remy…here." She hands him a map with instructions written on it.

                "Annette helped me with this. I paid for it though!" She said. Remy stared at the instructions. They said to go to a weapons shop. He raised his eyebrows.

                "She said you knew what to do with the thing you'll get." Kitty said shyly.

                "Ah will treasure it ahways, bebelle." Remy hugged her tightly before taking off into the night. Kitty's parents couldn't convince Kitty to throw away her stuff and the police couldn't trace it back to the Thieves or Assassins Guilds. And Kitty always slept with the deck of cards under her pillow and her promise to name her first girl after Annette in her heart.

**************************************************************************************

Lute: Well there you guys go.

Zozma: Here's the deal. This is kinda like a round robin.

Emerald: You read this story and write something based off it. 

Lute: Preferably Kitty/Remy friendship or romance

Zozma: And don't forget to tell us!

Emerald: If you need translations of the stuff said, tell us in a review! (bebelle means doll; yah means you etc.) 

Lute & Zozma: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Exit Lute and Zozma* 

Emerald: Read chapter six of Mutants unite to learn who Lute is. *Exit Emerald*


End file.
